


Hunting Ghostys

by shineelocket



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, not exactly a couple not exactly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineelocket/pseuds/shineelocket
Summary: A short drabble I wrote for a drawing apart of Myan Week 2017, I came across it again and thought why not post it?Michael and Ryan are popular youtube ghost hunters who've never caught evidence, until now.





	Hunting Ghostys

Ghost hunting wasn't a hobby for Ryan and Michael, it was a job. They made videos of their escapades and put them on YouTube, gathering a following that was growing everyday. The thing is, people didn't watch for all the amazing ghost footage or paranormal activity. People watched for their reactions. 

To date, they have yet to catch a shred of evidence. They have over 200,000 subscribers. 

"Ryan, I'm going to try this thing I saw the other day. You almost turn off your flashlight, like leave just the barest tip touching the battery so it flickers easy and set it on the ground." Michael demonstrated, setting their only light source on the ground. "Makes it easy for our ghosty buddies to talk with us."

Ryan was quiet for a second, "But Michael, the likelyhood of an actual ghost communicating with us via flashlight is so slim-"

"Ehhhh it'll work. Like morse code or some shit." Michael knelt down on one knee, facing the lonely light laying by itself a few feet away. "Ready, Ry-bread?"

"As I'll ever be." Ryan shook his head and looked in the direction of the infrared camera set up facing them. "This is what you get from the Internet, kids. Cockamamie schemes. I-" he held up a box in his hand making light beeps. "-have my trusty emf detector. Science, Michael!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm starting. Oohhhh ghosts! I've made this shit easy for yah today! Just touch this light, uh, stick in front of me and we can talk that way." Michael then sat quietly, Ryan paced in the background. 

Nothing. 

"Emf readings are looking normal, let's keep trying."

"Hello can you hear me mr. ghost? Or miss ghost? Anybody out there?" Michael's temper was already rising. "Just gotta touch the light over there." He pointed at the light. "It's just right there, sitting. Waiting on you, common!"

Ryan clicked on his flashlight in the background. "Hey, hey Michael! My emf detector is actually moving! It's rising!" 

Michael started yelling. "Turn my flashlight off you FUCKER!" 

"Michael! The emf is off the scale!"

The flashlight rolled. "Holy shit-" then darkness.   
"Yes! Fucker, yes! Now turn it on!" Michael jumped up in the dark. A high pitch wine came from Ryan's handheld box. 

"Uhhhh, Michael, this thing is screaming. I'm not sure it's supposed to do that."

"What?" 

From the darkness a voice whispered. 

Michael whipped back around. "I could hear yah, mate. Just barely. Common, try harder!"

The light flicked back on and a shadow loomed between the camera and the two men. 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TWATS!" 

The flashlight skidded across the room and their camera tripod tipped over. Ryan's emf detector stopped screaming but the two had stopped paying attention. They grabbed the little gear they had and ran for Ryan's truck parked outside the abandoned house. 

As they drove away Michael was playing back the footage from their camera. 

"Please tell me we got that on camera, Michael."

Michael paused the footage on two screaming men with a dark shadow blocking half the screen. If you looked close enough it seemed to be flipping off the viewer. 

He grinned. "Oh boy, did we."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real intention to go anywhere with this but it was fun, if you feel inspired by our ghosty hunting buddies go for it! <3


End file.
